A rainbow in hand
by Moonflames
Summary: He sees things differently.


_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi created these characters, I only play with them for my own amusement_

_A/N: A little bit of fluff and romance for LJ ebony silks, the theme was rainbow_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rain had settled to a gentle drizzle and the sun was playing hide and seek behind the remaining clouds.

She ran up behind him, trying to be as stealthy as possible as he stood near the edge of the towering cliff staring off into the distance. He pretended not to notice as he always did.

Noticing was something he always did, so she expelled a resigned sigh; smiling softly she stood on tiptoe and clasped her hands over eyes. "Quick" she said in a breathless rush, "Tell me what you see."

"I see your hands covering my eyes." He uttered calmly knowing she would only remove them when she made whatever point her silly human brain thought up.

"No," she said with exasperation, "I meant what did you see before I covered them".

Struggling not to sigh at her usual foolishness he indulged her with a reply, "I saw my lands, there is a snail demon coming from the west eating a path through my forest" if she wasn't standing so close to his back she would have missed the imperceptible shifting of his shoulders betraying his need for movement.

Narrowing her eyes she took a peek over his shoulder to the lands below. "You cannot see it with your feeble human sight". He explained tolerantly as though to a child. She tightened her hands over his eyes to make sure he wasn't peeking.

"I do not need to see to know how predictable you are", he said smugly. "Now will you release this Sesshoumaru so that I may dispatch the demon dining on my lands?"

"Not yet," she retorted, "what else did you see?"

With infinite patience he gave his answer, "Inuyasha and the fox kit were bickering on the path below while the monk was attempting to touch the slayer". She swallowed a chuckle; she did not need to steal a look this time to know what he said was the truth. No matter when you saw her friends, chances are they were doing exactly what Sesshoumaru had said.

"Now will you release your hands?" his voice never betraying his annoyance with her game.

"Nope," she giggled, "you still haven't told me everything you saw" she pressed herself closer to his back warding off the chill edge of the continued drizzle.

"Kagome" he said allowing just a drop of exasperation to slightly color his voice. "You are getting wet, we will cease this game. Now."

"Come on Sesshoumaru, are you sure you did not see _anything_ else?" came her petulant request.

Nearing the end of his indulgence of her, as he felt her body tremble with cold against his back, he decided to end the game with his answer, "I told you all I saw Miko. There is nothing else to remark on."

Sighing in defeat she dropped her hands from his eyes and placed them on his shoulders. "Sesshoumaru," still remaining on tiptoe she spoke into his ear, "look again, don't you see the rainbow in the sky?" sliding a hand off him she pointed over his shoulder to the sky.

"It's so beautiful, it's a sign of hope and magic," she continued in earnest, "Rainbows are so lovely but so _very_ rare" her warm breath caressed his ear with every word she uttered.

Dropping to her heels she placed her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. "I only want you to see that sometimes there is more beauty than practicality in the world" she said and tightened her arms around him.

"You notice everything but sometimes you miss so much", she said with a discouraged sigh.

He stood like that for a moment more staring out at the gradually fading rainbow. Slowly he turned in her grasp to face her. Looking down into her rain-streaked visage his world exploded into color. Bringing a gentle hand to her face he stroked her velvety cheek. "I have no need to look for rainbows", he spoke in a low smooth voice that belied the actions of his soft caress.

He swept the tips of his clawed fingers tenderly across her brow. "You are wrong Kagome", he said clasping her chin in his hand and smoothing a thumb across her delicately blooming lips, "I miss nothing".

He brought his face down to hers his breath warming the lips his thumb had abandoned, "hope" he said brushing his lips against hers, tangling his hands in her hair, "magic" he whispered his breath ghosting over her petal soft lips, "rare" he repeated all her words back at her, teasing her with feather soft sweeps of his tongue. He pulled away for a moment and gazed down into her gently blushing face "beautiful" he whispered finally, bending his head to claim her mouth in a sweetly demanding kiss.

Pulling away slowly he looked into her dewy eyes brimming with love, "Why look to the sky Kagome, when you are the only rainbow I require?" he caught her gasp of surprise with his lips as he slowly kissed her while the sun and the drizzle made their own magic in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_a/n: I love one shots, it lets my inner romantic run wild without having to spin an entire relationship to get those two exactly where I want them ;) _


End file.
